Les premières fois
by lasurvolte
Summary: Dean doit s'occuper de Sam, c'est sa mission, et puis surtout c'est son petit frère. Ensemble ils ont grandit, supportant un père abusif et souvent absent, ils se sont soutenus. Quelques petits passages de leur enfance.
1. Les premiers pas

**Titre :** Les premières fois

 **Autatrice :** lasurvolte (de pseudo) ou mari (mais vous pouvez m'appelez aussi Plectrude si ça vous dit ^^)

 **Disclaimer :** Supernatural appartient à ses créateurs.

 **Prompt :** Il s'est tourné vers lui.

* * *

 **\- Les premiers pas -**

Dean savait comment faire quand Sam pleurait. Sam ne pleurait pas de la même façon s'il avait faim, s'il avait fait pipi ou caca, s'il avait mal quelque part, s'il voulait juste un câlin. Dean savait comment réchauffer le biberon et il faisait toujours très attention qu'il ne soit pas trop chaud. Dean prenait son bain avec Sam et le tenait très fort pour pas qu'il glisse. Changer sa couche pouvait être compliqué, mais Dean avait prit l'habitude, il mettait Sam sur une serviette sur le lit du motel où ils dormaient pour ne pas tout tâcher, et le nettoyait avant de lui mettre une nouvelle couche. Sam dormait avec lui la nuit et Dean faisait très attention de ne pas trop bouger pour ne pas l'écrabouiller.

Dean avait prit des habitudes, maintenant il savait tous les gestes à faire quand leur père s'éloignait et les laissait seuls. Il disait toujours qu'il reviendrait vite, mais pour un enfant deux jours ou même trois des fois, c'était long. Vraiment long. Et Dean n'avait que cinq ans. Son père lui manquait, mais il y avait Sam et Dean devait protéger Sam, s'occuper de lui bien comme il fallait. Il ne devait rien arriver à Sam, c'était sa mission. C'était son frère.

Bien sûr des fois John était là, et quand il n'était pas trop occupé par ses recherches, c'était lui qui s'occupait de Sam. C'était leur père. Il savait ce qu'il devait faire, il savait comment il devait le faire. Mais Dean était dans ses pas.

\- Papa tu n'as pas vérifié que le biberon n'était pas trop chaud

\- Papa il pleure parce qu'il faut le changer pas parce qu'il a faim

\- Papa pas la peine de t'énerver, il a juste mal parce que ses dents poussent, tu as vu il en a déjà trois !

Dean ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de vérifier. Sam était son petit frère, il était toujours là pour lui, il savait ce qu'il fallait faire. Il avait peur que John se trompe, parce qu'il était souvent absent, parce qu'il ne voyait pas, ne savait pas. Sam appelait Diiine, et pas souvent Papa. John n'avait pas vu Sam se mettre assis tout seul, il ne l'avait pas vu courir à quatre pattes partout. C'est Dean qui était là la première fois que Sam s'était mis debout.

Et papa oubliait toujours de vérifier que le biberon n'était pas trop chaud !

\- Lâche moi la grappe Dean tu veux bien ? Je sais ce qu'il faut faire !

Alors Dean obéissait. Il se mettait dans un coin en silence. Il laissait John donner le biberon à Sam. Dean savait que John pouvait entrer dans une grande colère s'il disait encore quelque chose. Papa était juste bien sûr, mais il ne fallait pas le chercher. Donc Dean obéissait.

Il y avait quelque chose de pointu qui appuyait sur le cœur de Dean quand il voyait John tenir Sam dans ses bras et porter le biberon à sa bouche. Dean voulait lui dire que Sam savait le tenir maintenant, que Sam pouvait prendre son biberon tout seul, mais il ne pouvait pas parler parce que John allait s'énerver. Il ne fallait pas énerver John.

Dean voulait s'occuper de Sam, parce qu'il savait faire. C'était _son_ frère.

Papa ne restait jamais longtemps, bien vite Dean était celui qui élevait Sam. Dean empilait des cubes et Sam cassait tout en rigolant, et ensuite mettait les cubes dans sa bouche. Ils n'avaient pas beaucoup de jouets tous les deux. Des cubes, des voitures et des petits soldats. Dean ne laissait pas les petits soldats à Sammy, parce qu'il était trop petit, il aurait pu avaler les pièces. Dean faisait toujours très attention.

Pour manger, John laissait des boites. Dean savait les ouvrir, il les mettait dans une assiette puis dans le micro-onde et mangeait. Il donnait parfois une cuillère à Sam, quand c'était tout mou et qu'il n'y avait pas de gros morceau. Quand c'était de la soupe aussi. Dean avait demandé à John d'acheter des yaourts et des pots pour Sam, mais John oubliait tout le temps. En revenant de là où il s'en allait, il était trop fatigué _« j'ai oublié, Dean, on en achètera en chemin »_ , et il se couchait et il dormait. Dean savait que papa allait se débarrasser des monstres (comme celui qui avait tué maman), papa c'était un héros et les héros c'était normal que des fois ils oublient des choses et qu'ils soient fatigués.

Sam dormait beaucoup, Dean s'ennuyait par moment. Il était tout seul dans la chambre, il ne savait pas lire, il n'avait pas beaucoup de jouets, il n'avait presque rien. Bien entendu Dean ne pouvait pas sortir et laisser Sam seul. C'était impossible. Alors Dean allumait la télévision. Il y avait pleins de films à la télé, Dean s'amusait à essayer de retenir par cœur des passages de films. Certains films passaient plusieurs fois, à des horaires différents. Alors Dean regardait s'il s'était bien rappelé. Et ça l'amusait.

John avait laissé aussi de quoi écouter de la musique. Dean écoutait toujours de la musique, apprenait les chansons par cœur. Il les rechantait à Sammy. Il lui racontait des histoires aussi, celle des films qu'il avait vu, il n'en connaissait pas vraiment d'autres.

Dean ne pouvait pas dire qu'il était heureux comme avant, comme quand maman était là, que c'était plus facile même quand papa était absent, mais il s'habituait. Et il avait Sam. Des fois il faisait des cauchemars, il n'arrivait pas à sortir son petit frère de la maison en feu, il se retrouvait tout seul pendant des jours et des jours alors que son père partait se battre avec des monstres. Il n'y avait pas de pleurs, pas de rires, il n'y avait personne qu'il pouvait nourrir, à qui chanter des chansons, raconter des histoires, il empilait les cubes et personne ne venait les faire tomber. C'était comme un vide atroce qui l'engloutissait et il n'arrivait plus à respirer. Il se réveillait en pleurant et avait honte, John disait toujours qu'il ne devait pas pleurer ! Alors il se retenait, enfermait tout à l'intérieur. Souvent ses cauchemars réveillaient Sammy (oui Sammy était bien là, il était là et Dean n'était pas tout seul) et Dean s'occupait de lui, le berçait pour le rendormir.

\- C'est rien Sammy, ça va aller.

Routine. John revenait. Ils changeaient de ville. Pendant un jour ou deux, papa s'occupait d'eux. De Sam. Oubliait de vérifier pour le biberon.

Sam pleurait beaucoup quand John était là. Ce jour là il repoussa le biberon, encore et encore. Dean était dans son coin, il devait s'empêcher de dire quelque chose parce qu'il avait vraiment agacé John. Sam appelait pourtant :

\- DIIIIINE !

Mais John avait sa fierté, son arrogance, et merde Sam était son fils il ferait ce qu'il lui dit :

\- Papa est là, bois ton biberon !

Sam se calma devant le ton de son père. Il se calma et accepta de prendre le biberon.

\- C'est bien Sam ! Tu vois tout se passe bien quand tu obéis.

Sam était étonnement silencieux tout à coup. Il regardait son père, sans porter le biberon à sa bouche.

Dean observait la scène de loin. Il retint son souffle quand il vit Sam, lever le biberon qu'il tenait dans ses deux mains, et le jeter de toutes ses forces au loin. Le bébé se remit à crier et pleurer :

\- DIIIIIIINE !

Et ce fut plus fort que Dean, il couru ramasser le biberon, vérifia qu'il n'était pas trop chaud et se rapprocha de son père, qui tenait toujours Sam, pour tendre le biberon à son petit frère. Sam lui sourit, prit le biberon et le porta enfin à sa bouche. Dean lui sourit aussi. Puis retourna dans son coin, sans oser regarder John. Celui-ci partit le soir même, les laissant seuls tous les deux. Dean entendit dans ce départ précipité les mots que son père ne prononça pas _« c'est de ta faute »._

Mais tant pis.

Sammy avait besoin de lui.

Dean, bien sûr, obéissait à son père tout le temps. S'il voulait qu'un jour John soit fier de lui il n'avait pas le choix. Dean fait ce que je te dis, Dean occupe de toi de Sam c'est ta mission, Dean n'oublie pas le sel, Dean ne pleure pas tu n'as pas le droit de pleurer ce n'est pas le moment de pleurer, Dean tu dois être fort, Dean reste silencieux je travail, Dean arrête de te ronger les ongles, Dean on va te couper les cheveux, Dean je compte sur toi. Dean ne m'appelle plus papa, tu es grand maintenant, « sir » c'est mieux. Dean tu es un soldat et tu dois obéir.

Tu dois obéir.

Mais John n'était pas là pendant deux, trois jours.

Une fois il avait été absent une semaine, il n'y avait plus rien à manger, Dean avait dû sortir demander aux voisins. Pour Sammy. Lui il pourrait patienter, mais Sammy pleurait trop. Dean devait veiller au bonheur de Sam. Sam devait aller bien, sinon les cauchemars de Dean finiraient par se réaliser et il se retrouverait seul, complètement seul. La chambre et le vide l'engloutiraient, son père oublierait de venir le chercher.

\- Ca va aller Sammy, tu verras, tout va bien aller.

Sammy avait arrêté de pleurer après qu'il ait pu manger un yaourt que les voisins leur avaient donné. Maintenant il jouait au cube dans son coin pendant que Dean réfléchissait. Son ventre gargouillait mais il essayait de l'ignorer. John allait sans doute bientôt revenir maintenant, il pouvait compter sur son père. Son père était le chef, le chef guidait et ne laissait pas tomber ses soldats.

\- Ca va aller. Répétait-il comme pour s'en convaincre.

Sam tourna la tête vers lui, un cube dans la bouche. Il bavait mais il était mignon le bébé Sammy. Il avait plus d'un an maintenant, il avait bien grandi.

\- Dine, appela-t-il en lâchant son cube et en lui souriant.

Il tendait ses petites mains vers lui. Sam était tourné vers Dean et avec toute la confiance d'un enfant pour une personne qu'il aimait il l'appelait. Pourtant Dean ne bougea pas. S'il ne trouvait pas de solution, et que John ne revenait pas, Sam allait peut-être mourir de faim et ce serait sa faute. Dean était incapable de prendre soin de Sam finalement, il était nul, normal que John ne soit jamais fier de lui.

\- Dine, appela de nouveau Sam.

\- Désolé Sam. Murmura Dean.

Sammy baissa les bras, Dean pensa qu'il avait laissé tomber et qu'il allait simplement recommencer à jouer. Mais Sam n'était pas comme ça, il n'était pas du genre à abandonner. Si Dean ne venait pas, il viendrait à lui. Il se leva sur ses petits pieds. Posa sa main sur le mur pour rester en équilibre. Mais Dean n'était pas près du mur. Sam ne pouvait pas se tenir s'il voulait le rejoindre. Alors Sam s'élança.

Un pas.

Deux pas.

Il perdait l'équilibre. S'arrêta.

Avança à nouveau.

Trois pas.

Puis il tomba sur ses fesses.

Dean regardait ça sans bouger, incapable de bouger. Sam venait de faire ses premiers pas, tout seul. Sam se releva encore et essaya encore d'avancer. Un. Deux. Trois. Boum. Encore. Un. Deux. Boum. Encore. Un. Deux. Trois. Quatre. Cinq.

\- Dine !

Il était arrivé jusqu'à son frère et se laissa tomber contre lui, les bras écartés. Dean le rattrapa et le prit dans ses bras.

Sam avait fait ses premiers pas.

Et c'était vers lui qu'il s'était dirigé.

Dean sourit.

\- Merci Sammy.

John revint, bien sûr. Il voulu s'occuper de Sam, Sam le laissa faire, mais ne se mit pas debout, ne marcha pas vers lui. John dut le porter, John oublia de vérifier la chaleur du biberon. Mais Dean resta silencieux. John savait s'occuper de Sam, bien sûr, il était son… Père ? Chef ? Les deux ? Peu importe. John savait.

Mais c'était vers Dean que Sam s'était tourné. Comme s'il l'avait choisi. Comme s'il lui avait dit _« tu es mon frère c'est en toi que j'ai confiance »_.

Dean le protégerait, prendrait soin de lui. Son petit frère. Pas parce que John lui avait demandé, mais parce que Sam avait besoin de lui. Parce que Sammy était venu vers lui.

Dean ne serait pas seul, il avait Sammy.

Fin.

L'autatrice : voilà une nouvelle fic sur les deux frères. C'est une fic où les chapitres sont indépendants des uns des autres. Ils retracent des passages de la vie de Sam et Dean comme je les imagine moi, comme je me dis que ça a pu/du se passer. Je ne sais pas combien j'en écrirai. J'espère que vous aimerez passer un moment dans la vie des deux frères.


	2. La première chasse

**Titre :** Les premières fois

 **Autatrice :** lasurvolte (de pseudo) ou mari (mais vous pouvez m'appelez aussi Plectrude si ça vous dit ^^)

 **Disclaimer :** Supernatural appartient à ses créateurs.

 **Prompt :** Hey, toi là bas, en bleu !

* * *

 **\- La première chasse -**

Dean avait attendu que son père soit hyper occupé, pas du tout à l'écoute, et renfrogné. Honnêtement, il n'avait pas eu à attendre longtemps. Il avait alors demandé (après tout il l'avait promis à Sam).

\- Sir ?

\- Hmmm ?

\- Est-ce que Sam pourrait nous rejoindre à la chasse ?

\- Non. Répondit John sans même y réfléchir.

\- Bien.

Dean n'allait pas chercher à discuter. Dean ne voulait pas que Sam vienne chasser. Il appela son petit frère ensuite et s'excusa _« je lui ai demandé, mais papa ne veut pas, désolé »_. Tant mieux. Sam était en sécurité, Sam n'avait pas besoin de venir avec eux. Dean se débrouillait très bien pour aider John sans son frère.

Dans un sens, ça l'embêtait de laisser Sam seul. Il n'aimait pas savoir Sam seul, il n'aimait pas l'imaginer dans une chambre de motel à s'ennuyer. Il n'y avait rien à faire, ils n'avaient pas vraiment de jeux (Sam n'avait plus l'âge pour les cubes). Sam pouvait lire, regarder la télé, mais il était seul quand même et cela embêtait Dean. Il aurait préféré rester avec lui. Mais si Dean devait aller chasser avec John, il préférait que Sam soit seul plutôt qu'en danger. Non, non et non, il ne pouvait pas imaginer son petit frère en train de combattre les créatures. Il était bien trop petit, bien trop fragile. Oh bon sang, bien sûr que Sam était fort en vérité, pas si fragile que ça, mais il n'avait que neuf ans. C'était trop jeune, beaucoup trop.

Quand John avait mis une arme dans les mains de Sam, Sam n'avait que six ans. Il lui avait fait porté comme ça, il lui avait montré comment on tire. Il lui avait dit qu'il devait être fort, qu'il devait se battre, qu'il devait laisser tomber la peur et qu'un jour il viendrait chasser. Qu'en attendant il devait savoir se défendre.

La main de Sam n'avait même pas tremblé, mais Dean en revanche, c'était comme s'il ne pourrait plus jamais s'arrêter de trembler, jamais. Il avait haït les monstres, les créatures de cauchemars, il aurait voulu les éliminer toutes autant qu'elles étaient. Parce qu'elles lui avaient pris sa mère. Mais surtout parce qu'il ne voulait pas voir Sam en danger, il ne voulait pas que son petit frère doive porter une arme, doive se défendre. Il aurait aimé pouvoir le préserver, lui offrir la vie qu'il méritait.

Dean avait essayé, il avait supplié John. Il ne fallait pas en parler à Sam, s'il te plait sir, s'il te plait, laisse Sammy en dehors de tout ça. Sam savait déjà bien sûr, Sam n'était pas con, il comprenait, il se posait des questions, il se faisait les réponses, Sam savait, mais quand même.

\- Papa est un héros, avait dit Dean à Sam.

Et Dean aurait voulu que John soit le seul héros de l'histoire. Mais John ne l'avait pas écouté (ou pas longtemps), et il avait mis une arme dans la main de Sam.

Bien entendu, il avait aussi mis une arme dans la main de Dean, bien avant ça, il l'avait emmené aux chasses des fois aussi, il l'avait retiré à son frère, l'avait retiré à sa vie. Et Dean avait obéis, parce que son père était le chef et il fallait faire ce qu'il disait. Pour qu'il soit fier, pour qu'il continue de l'aimer. Pour qu'il ne l'abandonne pas. Et puis tout simplement parce que Dean aimait son père et qu'un enfant bien obéissant était aimé en retour.

Mais Dean n'avait pas peur d'aller à la chasse, de tuer les créatures, de servir d'appât même des fois, parce qu'il détruisait le mal de ce monde, parce que c'était ce qu'il fallait faire. Il n'avait pas peur pour lui-même, seulement il ne voulait pas que Sam participe à ça. Il refusait de le mêler à cette histoire. Il aurait voulu attendre encore, Sam n'avait que neuf ans.

Ils auraient pu attendre, que Sam soit plus âgé.

Ils auraient pu attendre toujours. Toujours.

Protéger Sam de ce monde, ne pas l'y conduire. Même si Sam demandait à venir.

Dean était bien content que John ait dit non. _Non Sam ne peut pas venir._ Tant mieux. Dean allait essayer de se dépêcher de boucler cette chasse avec son père et rejoindre son petit frère. Dean pourrait lui cuisiner quelque chose qu'il aimait bien, discuter avec lui devant la télévision, lui ramener un bouquin ou un comics. Son frère et lui étaient plutôt différents, ils avaient très peu de goût en communs, mais ce n'était pas grave du tout, c'était comme si même comme ça ils se mêlaient très biens et savaient s'entendre dans leurs différences. Même quand ils étaient silencieux, il y avait quelque chose d'apaisant à simplement être ensemble. Mais Dean ne devait pas y penser, à combien Sam lui manquait, parce qu'il devait se concentrer sur la chasse, obéir aux ordres de John. Il y penserait plus tard. Plus tard.

Plus tard, son père repensa à ce que Dean lui avait demandé. A propos de Sam. Il y réfléchit finalement, Sam avait déjà neuf ans, il était largement temps qu'il vienne avec eux. Quand il l'annonça à Dean, celui-ci dû prendre sur lui pour ne pas changer de couleur, se mettre à crier, pleurer, taper quelque chose, supplier. Il resta très calme ( _« un vrai homme ne se met pas dans tous ces états »_ lui dirait son père) mais essaya quand même de parlementer :

\- Papa, Sam est un peu trop jeune…

\- Un peu trop jeune ? Tu étais bien plus jeune que lui pour ta première chasse. Non je pense qu'il est temps qu'il apprenne, sinon il ne sera pas utile.

\- Mais il n'a pas besoin d'être utile, je suis là.

\- Tu n'es pas suffisant.

Dean se sentit mal, mais essaya de ne pas le montrer.

\- Je…

\- Ecoute Dean, il n'y a pas de discussion à avoir. Sam va venir à cette chasse, et c'est tout.

\- Bien sir, abandonna Dean.

John n'écouterait pas, John avait pris une décision. Il appela Sam.

xxx

Dean colla Sam. Littéralement. Il marchait dans son ombre, sur son ombre même, impossible de le lâcher même deux minutes.

\- Deaaaaan, je suis en train de manger, que veux-tu qu'il m'arrive là ? Que je me fasse attaquer par ma fourchette ?

\- On ne sait jamais.

Mais Dean se recula.

John ça l'agaçait de voir Dean surprotecteur. Bien sûr que Dean devait protéger Sam, mais à ce point ça devenait n'importe quoi.

\- Tu vas nous en faire une tapette si tu continues.

\- Je veux juste être sûr qu'il ne lui arrive rien.

\- Il ne lui arrivera rien !

Seulement Dean était quand même inquiet. Sam lui paraissait tellement minuscule. Il le revoyait encore bébé, tendant ses toutes petites mains vers lui. Il ne pouvait pas simplement le laisser aller comme ça mettre sa vie en danger. Ce n'était ni normal, ni juste, ni rien du tout. C'était stupide. Même Dean qui n'avait que treize ans s'en rendait compte. Ce n'était pas ce qu'il voulait pour son frère.

Oh bien sûr, John était toujours plus doux, plus gentil avec Sam. Il lui passait plus de choses, il le protégeait plus, et faisait plus attention à lui. Des fois Dean en était jaloux, parce que c'était lui qui faisait le plus de choses pour que John soit fier de lui, et c'était Sam qui récoltait tout l'amour. Mais John ne l'était pas assez, doux et gentil, il emmenait quand même Sammy à la chasse finalement, il avait posé une arme dans sa main à l'âge de six ans. Ce n'était pas assez.

Et ça virait à l'obsession pour Dean, il devait protéger son frère.

La chasse ne se passait pas bien. John avait dû les laisser seuls tous les deux, pour courir après une créature. Sauf qu'il devait y avoir deux créatures parce que maintenant c'était Sam et Dean qui étaient attaqués. Dean aurait pu se débrouiller, mais il y avait Sam, et il perdit ses moyens. A tourner et retourner dans sa tête qu'il ne fallait pas que Sam soit blessé, il n'arrivait à rien, et c'est lui qui se retrouva blessé. Pourtant la créature n'était pas si forte que ça, Sam l'appela :

\- Hey toi là bas, en bleu !

Pour attirer son attention vers lui, puis il lui tira dessus comme on lui avait montré, il visa juste, la créature mourut. Fin. Dean aurait pu le faire, il se sentit vraiment stupide. Sam se pencha vers lui :

\- Dean ! Dean tu vas pas mourir hein ? Tu vas bien ? Tu respires ? J'ai combien de doigt ?

Dean se releva, il n'avait pas grand-chose, il saignait juste un peu de la jambe.

\- Ca va Sammy, rien de grave.

Sam lâcha son arme et se jeta sur lui pour le serrer fort :

\- J'ai eu tellement peur, tu es un idiot Dean ! C'est toi-même que tu dois protéger. Sinon comment je vais faire sans toi ?

Dean soupira :

\- C'est bon Sammy ! Pas la peine d'en faire tout un plat, c'est une égratignure.

Dean s'en voulait. Il se fichait d'être blessé, mais il avait failli, il n'avait pas protégé Sammy comme il le fallait et même si Sam avait prouvé qu'il était fort, même pour un môme de neuf ans, Dean culpabilisait. Sam, lui, s'énerva :

\- Bien sûr que j'en fais tout un plat crétin ! Dean j'ai qu'un seul frère j'aimerais bien le garder le plus longtemps possible. Alors arrête de faire l'idiot et fais attention à toi !

Dean finit par acquiescer en silence.

xxx

John engueula Dean. S'il avait été blessé c'était qu'il n'était pas assez fort, pas assez attentif, qu'il avait agit stupidement. Sam s'énerva contre son père :

\- Dean est blessé parce que tu nous as laissé tous seuls au lieu de nous protéger !

\- Sam… Murmura Dean.

\- Sam ! S'énerva John.

Sam se reprit :

\- Désolé sir !

\- Je m'inquiète pour Dean, mais s'il n'est pas capable de chasser correctement c'est que je ne peux pas lui faire confiance complètement, voilà tout.

\- Tu peux faire confiance à Dean ! C'est de ma faute s'il a été blessé, j'étais dans ses jambes, je l'ai gêné.

Dean aurait voulu dire la vérité, ce n'était pas vrai, Sam n'avait pas été dans ses jambes du tout. Sam avait fait correctement ce qu'il fallait faire. Mais Sam ne le laissa pas parler :

\- Dean est un très bon chasseur !

Son père fronça les sourcils, voulu dire quelque chose, mais Sam ne l'écouta pas, il se tourna vers son frère pour désinfecter la blessure et lui mettre un bandage, il ne le noua pas très bien, il n'était pas encore très doué avec ça, mais il se jura qu'il saurait réparer les blessures pour aider Dean quand il le faudrait.

Plus tard ils étaient tous les deux dans leur lit, ils étaient bien obligés de partager puisque John dormait dans le deuxième. Sam murmura :

\- Ca va ta jambe, tu n'as pas mal ?

\- Ca va Sammy, je suis pas une chochotte.

Sam ne dit rien, il n'avait jamais pensé que Dean était « une chochotte » juste parce qu'il avait mal quelque part. D'abord il ne savait pas exactement ce que voulait dire « chochotte », ce n'était pas écrit dans les livres, ou mal expliqué.

\- Tu crois que je peux continuer de venir chasser avec toi ?

\- Oui Sam, si c'est ce que tu veux.

\- Je veux juste être avec toi, et papa. Ce n'est pas drôle de rester seul.

\- Dans ce cas… C'est mieux si tu restes, n'est ce pas ?

\- Oui.

\- Je te protégerai.

\- Je sais. Mais tu dois aussi faire attention à toi. Si tu meurs tu ne pourras plus me protéger.

\- D'accord Sammy, je ferai ça.

Sam l'avait encore pris dans ses bras. Dean l'aurait bien repoussé, parce que son père lui aurait dit que tous ces câlins c'était pas très masculin, mais c'était Sam, c'était son frère, alors il lui rendit son câlin. Ils se séparèrent et finirent par s'endormir.

Les autres chasses se passèrent mieux. Sam savait se défendre, Dean devait le protéger et il le ferait, mais pour cela il devait rester vigilant, ne pas craquer, ne pas faillir. Il marchait toujours dans l'ombre (et même sur l'ombre) de Sammy, et même si des fois le môme levait les yeux au ciel et demandait à Dean de le lâcher un peu, dans le fond c'était rassurant d'avoir Dean près de lui. Pour être sûr qu'il aille bien. Pour pouvoir veiller sur lui. Lui aussi.

Se protéger mutuellement, entre frères.

Etre là, l'un pour l'autre.

C'était comme ça qu'ils étaient les plus forts.

Fin.

L'autatrice : oui la saison 11 m'inspire. Bonne année tout le monde (même si la nouvelle année c'est pas tellement mon truc). Je vous souhaite pleins de bonnes choses, et aussi pour Sam et Dean aha.


	3. Les premières romances

**Titre :** Les premières fois

 **Autatrice :** lasurvolte (de pseudo) ou mari (mais vous pouvez m'appelez aussi Plectrude si ça vous dit ^^)

 **Disclaimer :** Supernatural appartient à ses créateurs.

 **Prompt :** T'attendras encore un peu.

* * *

 **\- Les premières romances -**

John les avait abandonné…

Non, pas abandonné, bien sûr que non. John revenait toujours les chercher.

Donc, John _les avait laissé_ chez une vieille dame. Il leur avait demandé de la surveiller, sans préciser pourquoi. Etait-elle une ennemie ? Une amie ? Selon Dean, il fallait surtout la protéger d'elle-même, vu que la vieille dame en question était du genre à se cogner dans tous les meubles et à tomber dans les escaliers (c'était la deuxième fois que Dean la rattrapait avant que ça n'arrive). Elle ne savait pas trop cuisiner, alors Dean préparait les plats, à se demander comment elle avait survécu jusqu'ici. A moins que tout ça ne soit du cinéma, pour passer pour quelqu'un de fragile, pour que Dean et Sam ne se méfient pas.

 _Et peut-être que John leur avait dit de la surveiller juste pour pouvoir se barrer tranquille._ C'était Sam qui avait soulevé ce point, mais Dean l'avait fait taire, parce que ça ne pouvait pas être ça n'est ce pas ?

N'empêche que même s'ils avaient à manger, ils n'avaient rien à faire. La vieille n'avait pas de télé, elle ne croyait pas au pouvoir de la boîte magique, elle disait que ça abrutissait même les petits génies. Dean aurait bien aimé pouvoir s'abrutir, ça aurait au moins tué l'ennuie. Sam avait dégotté des livres dans le genre incompréhensible, écrit en tout petit, et sans aucune image, ses livres préférés alors qu'il n'avait que dix ans. Dean avait bien essayé de les lire aussi mais il s'était endormi au quatrième paragraphe, avec un mal de crâne. Il ne fallait pas croire, Dean aimait bien lire – même s'il préférait que ça ne se sache pas – mais il avait des limites quand même.

\- T'arrive vraiment à lire ça ou tu fais semblant ?

\- Hmmm….

\- Sammy ?

\- Hein pardon tu m'as parlé ?

\- Non, laisse tomber.

Dean s'ennuyait tellement qu'il essayait de faire un concours avec lui-même des bruits les plus bizarres qu'il pouvait faire avec sa bouche, ou bien de savoir s'il pouvait mettre un panier dans la corbeille de la cuisine avec sa chaussette depuis là où il était (c'est-à-dire dans le salon mais il pouvait voir la corbeille d'ici). Il fit un circuit pour un mouton de poussière avec des céréales, il monta les escaliers et les descendit en allant de plus en plus vite, en se chronométrant. Il alla fouiller le grenier et s'amusa à enfiler une vieille robe qu'il avait trouvé, avant de vite l'enlever avant que son frère ne le surprenne, ou qui que ce soit d'autre.

Mais au bout de trois jours, il avait fait le tour et s'ennuyait comme un rat mort. Il comprenait que les fantômes aient tendance à mal tourner au bout d'un moment, ça devait être chiant d'être bloqué au même endroit pendant des siècles sans avoir rien d'autre à foutre que hanter. Sam lui proposa de lui parler du livre qu'il lisait, Dean l'écouta. Ce n'était pas ce que son petit frère disait qui l'intéressait le plus, c'était simplement de le voir presque tout illuminé les yeux brillants, faisant de grands gestes pour expliquer le bouquin avec une passion qu'il ne cachait pas. Dean ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de sourire en le regardant, il avait l'impression de se sentir apaisé. Il ne pensait plus à son père, il ne pensait plus aux monstres, il ne pensait plus à rien. Il n'y avait que Sam et cette façon qu'il avait d'être à fond dans quelque chose et de le montrer sans même s'en rendre compte.

Sam s'arrêta au milieu de sa phrase.

\- Quoi ? Demanda-t-il.

\- Quoi quoi ?

\- Je sais pas, tu me regardes comme si tu t'ennuyais.

\- Bien sûr que je m'ennui Sammy, je ne comprends rien à ce que tu me racontes.

\- Bon ben je me tais alors.

Et il retourna dans son livre. Dean se maudit, il aurait dû la fermer, lui dire de continuer, ou bien qu'il était hyper intéressant. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il avait autant de mal à admettre que simplement voir son frère s'extasier lui plaisait. Pourquoi il devait tout planquer, qu'on ne sache surtout pas ce qu'il aimait ? Ou même qu'il aimait tout court ? Que des choses lui plaisaient, à part la chasse, et ce que son père trouvait acceptable ?

Dean regrettait, mais il ne savait pas comment relancer Sam maintenant. Il poussa un soupir d'ennui, puis recommença à faire le tour de la maison. La vieille tricotait dans un coin, et Dean aurait bien tricoté avec elle si ça lui avait permis de ne plus s'ennuyer, mais bon. Il imaginait déjà la tête de John, quand il lui montrerait la belle écharpe et le beau pull qu'il lui aurait tricoté… Pas question.

\- Si tu t'ennuies autant que ça mon petit, j'ai des livres qui pourraient bien te plaire.

Si elle parlait des livres que lisait son frère, c'était non.

\- Attends voir, où c'est que je les ai rangé déjà ? Dit-elle en se levant, trébuchant sur son panier où était rangé son matériel.

Dean dut s'avancer pour l'empêcher de tomber. Elle le remercia puis alla fouiller un peu partout sans rien trouver, lui répétant sans cesse d'attendre encore un peu, qu'elle allait finir par trouver. Dean se demandait si elle savait elle-même ce qu'elle cherchait. Finalement c'est dans un vieux placard dans le salon qu'elle finit par dégoter ce qu'elle voulait. Il s'agissait d'un carton, qu'elle n'arriva pas à tirer vers elle car il était trop lourd. Dean vint l'aider et effectivement le carton était hyper lourd.

\- Il y a quoi là dedans ? De l'or ?

\- Presque. Des livres. C'est la même chose.

Dean ouvrit le carton par curiosité, pour voir quel genre de livres il pouvait bien y avoir dans le carton mystérieux. Il tomba sur des livres… De romance. Enfin le genre de romance super niaise, avec un couple stupide sur la couverture représentant l'amour fou et tout beau jusqu'à la fin des temps. Il grimaça. Avant d'en prendre un pour regarder, et de l'ouvrir, juste pour voir quelles conneries ces machins pouvaient déblatérer.

Il lut une page.

Puis deux.

Puis dix.

Il s'accouda contre le placard, sans faire gaffe au fait qu'il était par terre et se lut le bouquin au complet, puis il en prit un deuxième. C'était moins nul que ça en avait l'air en fait, il y avait de l'action, des problèmes, et oui la fin était heureuse et des fois les fins heureuses ça faisait du bien. Et en plus ça l'occupait.

Dean passa donc le reste du temps à se bouffer les livres du carton, le temps passa beaucoup plus vite comme ça. Il alla en proposer un à Sammy. Son frère ouvrit l'objet, lut quelques pages avant de le reposer pas du tout intéressé.

\- Tu aimes vraiment ça ? Demanda-t-il à Dean un peu surpris.

\- Bof non, ça passe le temps, répondit Dean évasif.

Sam le regarda, Dean planqua son visage derrière le livre qu'il tenait.

\- C'est juste pour m'occuper je te dis, tu crois vraiment que j'aimerais ce genre de truc à l'eau de rose ?

Sam se contenta de hausser les épaules, de sourire, et de prendre le livre qu'il lisait lui.

\- Oh j'ai rien dit Dean, tu lis ce que tu veux.

Dean lui jeta un coup d'œil. Vraiment ? Dean lisait ce qu'il voulait ? Ca ne dérangeait pas Sam ? Il ne se moquerait pas de lui ?

Dans le doute, Dean préféra faire comme s'il détestait ce qu'il lisait, mais qu'il le lisait quand même, comme s'il s'agissait d'une mission de la plus haute importance.

Quand leur père revint les chercher, la vieille dame n'avait rien fait de louche, il ne lui était rien arrivé de dangereux non plus (à part qu'elle avait failli se casser la figure encore plusieurs fois dans les escaliers), et quand Dean demanda à John ce qu'il fallait surveiller au juste, celui-ci répondit évasivement :

\- J'ai dû me tromper.

Et plus tard Sam soufflerait à l'oreille de Dean _« il voulait juste se débarrasser de nous, c'est tout »_. Et Dean ne voudrait pas le croire. Sam était celui qui avait un problème avec John, qui remettait tout en cause, tout en question, mais Dean savait qu'il fallait juste suivre les ordres.

La vieille femme l'avait cependant laissé emporter quelques bouquins du carton

John avait froncé les sourcils en les voyant, Dean n'avait pas su quoi dire, il ne savait même pas pourquoi il avait voulu prendre ses livres, c'était stupide de sa part. Ce n'était pas des livres pour lui. Il était un garçon, un chasseur, il devait être fort pas lire des conneries fleurs bleus, _des conneries de filles_.

\- C'est pour moi, dit Sam, j'aime bien ces livres.

Et pour le prouver, il resta le nez dans un des livres tout le long du trajet en voiture. Dean voyait bien ses sourcils froncés, un air d'ennui peint sur le visage de son frère, mais il continuait de tourner les pages, et Dean sourit. Sam n'avait pas peur d'aimer ces bouquins devant leur père. Dean finit par en attraper un.

\- Je vais t'aider à les lire, ça ira plus vite à deux.

Sam tourna les yeux vers lui, lui sourit, et chacun de leur côté ils lurent, ignorant le froncement de sourcils de leur père.

Fin.

L'autatrice : voilà un autre chapitre rondoudou, j'aime bien imaginer Dean à se bouquiner des Harlequins et aimer ça, comme pour Dr Sexy. J'aime bien imaginer Sam complice aussi, même si lui c'est pas trop son truc. Et bien sûr Dean se sent obliger de le cacher… Mais bon.


	4. Les premiers mots

**Titre :** Les premières fois

 **Autatrice :** lasurvolte (de pseudo) ou mari (mais vous pouvez m'appelez aussi Plectrude si ça vous dit ^^)

 **Disclaimer :** Supernatural appartient à ses créateurs.

 **Prompt :** Dis quelque chose !

* * *

 **\- Les premiers mots -**

\- Me'de !

Dean posa la poêle qu'il tenait dans les mains où il faisait cuir des œufs en faisant attention de pas se brûler et tourna les yeux vers Sam :

\- Qu'est ce que tu as dis ?

\- Me'de ! Répéta Sammy en rigolant.

Dean était choqué, comme s'il venait d'apprendre que les licornes ou les anges existaient. Il vint vers Sam :

\- Sammy, c'est un gros mot ça, ce n'est pas bien.

Sam n'avait que trois ans, et depuis pas longtemps en plus. Certes il avait commencé à dire des mots « enco' » « abar » « bisou » « papa », et même commençait à former ses premières phrases « veut Dean » « veut fai' caca » « ça pue » « fait câlin » (ou « fée câlin », Dean n'était pas sûr), mais là c'était un gros mot. Un gros mot dans la bouche d'un petit enfant (Dean avait tendance à oublier qu'il était un enfant lui aussi).

\- Paben ?

\- Non ce n'est pas bien il ne faut pas le dire.

Dean se demandait où Sam avait pu entendre un mot pareil. Il était en train d'y réfléchir quand il se souvint des œufs qui étaient sans doute entrain de cramer dans la poêle !

\- Merde ! Cria-t-il en courant vers eux.

Et Sammy rit en faisant :

\- Paben paben paben !

Au moins Dean avait sa réponse.

xxx

Sam pleurait parce qu'il avait fait pipi dans le lit, sur Dean donc qui dormait encore avec lui. Comme Sam faisait pipi au pot, Dean avait essayé d'enlever la couche la nuit, mais ça n'avait pas trop marché.

\- Pa'don pa'don Dean.

Dean se contenta d'aller prendre un bain avec son petit frère.

\- C'est rien Sammy, t'inquiète pas.

C'était peut-être un peu dégueu, mais Dean ne pouvait pas en vouloir à Sam avec toutes les larmes qui dégoulinaient de ses yeux, et aussi un peu de morve. C'était la première fois que Sammy disait « Pardon », pas la dernière.

Des fois quand Sam avait fait une colère et avait été insupportable, des fois quand Sam avait lancé un cube sur la tronche de son frère (lui faisant mal), la fois où son père lui avait foutu une déculotté pas possible parce qu'il avait ouvert la porte de l'Impala en marche (ce qui, au passage, avait pas mal impressionné Dean, parce que ça montrait que Sam était plutôt fort malgré sa taille de schtroumpf), Sam disait pardon.

John pouvait rentrer dans des colères noires, mais souvent ses colères étaient dirigées vers Dean. Et Dean savait dire pardon aussi. Pardon, désolé, pardon sir, _je ne voulais pas te décevoir_. Ses pardons ne rencontraient qu'une colère sourde, un mur, comme si _« pardon »_ ne suffisait pas.

Et puis aussi, il pouvait dire pardon à Sam. Parce qu'il avait l'impression de ne pas être un bon frère, une bonne famille pour Sammy, parce qu'il avait fait quelque chose qui lui semblait mauvais.

\- Pardon Sammy.

\- Pagav ! Souriait Sammy.

Et les pardons de Dean à Sam étaient tous suivis de « pagav », allégeant un peu Dean.

C'était des mots qui soulageaient.

xxx

Sam regardait les dessins animés tout en mettant son orteil dans sa bouche.

\- Ca va c'est bon ? Demanda Dean.

\- Oui, répondit Sammy innocemment avant de se mettre le doigt dans le nez.

\- Sammy, ton doigt.

\- Jéfaim.

\- Et bien si tu as faim, tu demandes, tu manges pas tes crottes de nez.

Sam leva les bras au ciel comme pour dire qu'il n'y pouvait rien. Dean sourit et alla chercher un gâteau pour lui donner.

\- Me'ci.

Et il continua de regarder le dessin animé. « Jéfaim » deviendrait récurent pour Sam. « Jéfaim Dean ». Mais Dean faisait de son mieux, même quand leur père était absent deux semaines au lieu d'une et qu'il ne restait plus rien. Des fois c'était trop dur.

\- Jéfaim Dean.

\- Moi aussi merde !

\- Me'de.

\- Oooooh Sammy…

Et Sam se mettait à rire, tandis que Dean lui souriait.

xxx

Une fois Sam n'appela pas Dean par son prénom :

\- Mon feeeeeeerrrrrrrrrrrrr !

\- Quoi ?

\- Mon feeeeeerrrrrrrrr !

Dean du se repasser le mot dans sa tête pour comprendre.

\- Oui je suis ton frère.

\- Mon fer !

\- Oui.

Dean ne sut pas trop pourquoi mais pendant un temps Sam l'appela comme ça. _« Mon fer »_. John ça commença à le gonfler :

\- On sait que c'est ton frère, il s'appelle Dean.

Mais Sam l'ignora, et continua à appeler Dean _« mon fer »._ Dean aimait bien, alors il finit par jouer le jeu et répondait désormais à Sammy par un _« oui mon frère ? »_

\- Mon fer.

\- Oui mon frère ?

\- Téfami

\- Quoi ?

\- TEFAMI

\- Je comprends pas Sammy.

Quand Dean ne comprenait pas ce que voulait dire Sam, Sammy s'énervait, grognait, puis insistait.

\- Téfami, téfami Dean ! Mon fer ! Téfami !

Mais non, Dean ne comprenait pas. Sam alla chercher un livre cartonné qu'il avait eut un jour et que Dean lui lisait en boucle. C'était l'histoire d'une petite fille qui s'engueulait tout le temps avec sa petite sœur, finalement à la fin elles se réconciliaient. Sam adorait cette histoire. Il montra la page qui disait _« ma sœur c'est ma famille »,_ Sam connaissait toutes les pages par cœur.

\- Téfami ! Sourit-il.

Dean compris enfin.

\- Je suis ta famille.

\- Oui.

\- Et papa aussi.

\- Non. Fer téfami !

\- Oui, mais papa aussi tu sais.

\- Non non fer !

Il montrait le livre, et les deux sœurs.

\- D'accord, on est aussi comme ces deux sœurs, mais la famille c'est aussi papa tu comprends ?

Sam regarda Dean comme s'il se moquait de lui, les yeux tous froncés.

\- Papa pafami, fer téfami !

Dean voyait bien que Sam ne comprenait pas bien le sens de famille. Mais il décida qu'il comprendrait plus tard, tant pis.

\- Je suis ta famille.

\- Oui.

Et Sam tendit ses bras vers lui pour un câlin.

Frère. Famille. C'étaient des mots qui les liaient.

Puis la lubie de Sam lui passa et il recommença à l'appeler Dean.

xxx

Dean essayait de toutes ses forces de retenir ses larmes. Pleurer c'est mal, il était un garçon, il ne devait pas pleurer, il n'avait pas le droit. _Pleurer c'était pour les mauviettes_. Dean n'était pas une mauviette où John ne serait jamais fier de lui. Mais quand même Dean avait mal. Son père lui avait dit qu'il était _mauvais_ , qu'il n'arrivait à rien. Son père l'avait emmené à la chasse, laissant Sammy chez Bobby, il avait demandé à Dean d'aller à un endroit tout seul, de ne pas avoir peur, qu'il le protégerait. Dean avait eu confiance, son père était un héros, il avait fait ce qu'il lui avait dis. Mais quand le monstre était apparu, Dean avait paniqué, il s'était mis à crier et avait cherché à fuir. Son père avait raté sa cible à cause de lui et maintenant tout était perdu, à cause de lui. A cause de lui. Il était _inutile_.

Son père l'avait laissé chez Bobby, et était reparti aussi vite. Bobby avait eut beau lui demander de _« lui dire quelque chose, n'importe quoi »_ , Dean resta silencieux. Il avait l'impression que s'il ouvrait la bouche, toutes les larmes allaient tomber d'un coup et il se noierait avec.

Sam vint vers lui, il voulait que Dean joue avec lui.

\- Sam n'a pas arrêté de pleurer pendant que tu n'étais pas là. Il est content que tu sois là. Lui fit remarquer Bobby.

Sam sourit à Dean et tendit un des petits soldats qu'il tenait dans la main. Dean le prit.

\- Tu as pleuré Sammy ?

\- Sammy a peuré ! Acquiesça Sam.

Dean le prit dans ses bras comme pour consoler ses larmes qui s'étaient déjà taris.

\- Dean aussi.

\- Quoi ?

\- Dean aussi a peuré !

\- Non moi je pleure pas, je suis trop grand Sam.

\- Dean peuré !

\- Non.

\- Dean peuré ! Insista Sam.

\- Non Sammy.

\- Dean peuré Dean peuré Dean peuré.

Et Dean finit par tout lâcher et par pleurer. Bobby vint le prendre dans ses bras aussi. Il ne lui dit pas qu'un garçon ne pleurait pas, ni même qu'il était trop grand pour ça. En fait il ne dit rien et laissa Dean pleurer. Quand il fut calmé, Bobby prépara un chocolat chaud pour lui et un pour Sam (qu'il mit dans son biberon). Sam vint prendre la main de Dean et lui sourit.

\- Sam aime Dean. Dit-il tout simplement.

Aimer, ce mot Sam venait de l'apprendre. Il ne l'avait pas encore dit, pas comme ça. Pourtant Sammy l'exprimait de toutes les manières possibles pour Dean. Sam aime Dean.

Dean sourit, et décoiffa Sam.

\- Et Dean aime Sam.

\- Oui. Téfami.

Aimer. Famille. Des mots qui réchauffaient incroyablement.

Et Sam aimait bien les utiliser.

Fin.

L'autatrice : voilà un chapitre à la fois triste et mignon, sur les mots et leur importance parfois.


	5. La première fois qu'on se manque

**Titre :** Les premières fois

 **Autatrice :** lasurvolte (de pseudo) ou mari (mais vous pouvez m'appelez aussi Plectrude si ça vous dit ^^)

 **Disclaimer :** Supernatural appartient à ses créateurs.

 **Prompt :** Il soupçonne. Non. Il sait.

* * *

 **\- La première fois qu'on se manque. -**

L'orage faisait moins de bruits que cette porte qui avait claqué, faisant disparaître Sam. Le silence était moins silencieux que le vide que son absence laissa.

Dean soupçonnait… Non. Il savait que c'était la faute de John si Sam était parti, mais John était le chef, alors Sam était forcément en tort. Sam aurait dû obéir.

Mais peu importe à qui incombait la faute, le problème c'était que Sam n'était plus là. Sam était absent.

L'absence de Sam c'était comme un courant d'air qui se logea dans le cou de Dean, réfrigérant tous ses os, et l'empêchant de ne jamais se réchauffer. Dean avait été tellement naïf, il avait cru que Sam serait toujours là, que Dean marcherait toujours dans son ombre pour le protéger. Qu'il entendrait dans les silences de Sam _« tu es mon frère »_ et dans ses mimiques agacés _« t'es chiant mais je t'aime quand même »._ Son absence c'était angoissant, qui le connaissait mieux que Sam ?

Pas John.

John pensait connaître Dean, le Dean qu'il avait formé, le Dean qui était le soldat de ses chasses et qui obéissait à ses ordres.

Il ne connaissait pas vraiment Dean. Celui qui avait enfouit en lui trop de secrets, et une partie complète de ce qu'il était réellement. Sam, lui, savait que Dean était plus que ce qu'il montrait, qu'il ne fallait pas se contenter de gratter. Qu'il fallait y aller à la pelle.

Tout ça Sam le savait.

Dean se sentit plus seul que jamais. Il avait beau voir du monde, coucher avec des femmes, peut-être même tomber amoureux une fois, il avait beau être avec son père, il ressentait de la solitude. Il avait l'impression parfois d'entendre Sam parler dans l'Impala, il se retournait et Sam n'était pas là, et c'était comme rentrer dans l'eau glacé. Sam n'était pas là.

Parfois John s'énervait, quand il n'était pas satisfait par Dean.

\- Sam aurait su lui.

Cela devint sa rengaine. Sam aurait su. Sam aurait fait mieux. Mais Sam n'était pas là, Sam était parti, Sam était allé faire sa vie et ne reviendrait jamais. Il l'avait juré. Jamais. Dean avait son numéro de téléphone. Combien de fois par jour il le regardait en se disant qu'il pouvait appeler ? Envoyer un message ? Mais il ne le faisait pas.

Peut-être que c'était la meilleure chose qui pouvait arriver à Sam. Il allait pouvoir faire sa vie, une vie normale, sans monstre, sans chasse, une vie heureuse. C'était ce que souhaitait Dean pour Sam. Même si son absence l'étouffait. Même s'il lui arrivait de le chercher la nuit. Même s'il l'aurait voulu près de lui.

Et son père lui rappelait l'absence de Sam.

\- Sam se serait mieux débrouillé.

Dean était jaloux aussi, Sam avait claqué tout seul cette foutue porte, que fallait-il qu'il fasse pour que son père soit fier de lui ? Pourtant au-delà de la jalousie, Dean avait simplement envie que Sam revienne.

Sam faisait sa vie. Est-ce que Dean lui manquait au moins un peu ? C'était ce que se demandait Dean. Est-ce que s'il débarquait dans sa vie, Sam l'accueillerait ? Lui dirait _« Dean, mon frère »,_ les bras grand ouvert ?

Dean imaginait ça de mille façons. Les mauvaises, les bonnes. Les pires. Les meilleurs. Dans les meilleurs, il vivait avec Sam. Sam avait une femme. Dean avait une femme. Ils avaient une vie normale. Ils étaient toujours aussi proches. John étai fier d'eux. John donnait une tape sur l'épaule de Dean et lui disait _« je suis tellement fier de toi »_.

Dans les pires, Sam ne le reconnaissait même pas, comme s'il n'avait même jamais existé. C'était surtout ça qui empêchait Dean d'aller le voir.

xxx

Sam fit sa vie. Rencontra Jess. Tomba amoureux. Il se sentit libre pour la première fois. Libre de faire ce qu'il voulait, libre de laisser son passé derrière lui. Et libre il l'était, même s'il lui arrivait parfois de chercher des monstres dans le noir, de sursauter pour un bruit qui lui paraissait étrange, d'avoir un flingue planqué dans l'appartement (au cas où, juste au cas où), les vieilles habitudes ne partaient pas facilement.

Il aurait voulu que Dean voit ça. Qu'il soit là avec lui. Que Dean se laisse aller, ne laisse plus John l'influencer et l'utiliser, et qu'il vienne vivre sa vie. Sam avait toujours vécu avec Dean, et Dean lui manquait atrocement à certains moments. Comme s'il avait perdu plus que sa famille le jour où il avait claqué la porte sans prendre le bras à son frère pour l'emmener avec lui.

Sam le regrettait. Dean ne l'aurait pas suivi, mais Sam aurait au moins dû essayer d'emmener Dean avec lui.

Il regardait sur son portable le numéro de son frère, et se demandait s'il pouvait l'appeler, si ce n'était pas trop tard ? Est-ce que Dean était passé à autre chose ?

Des fois Sam y pensait et se disait que Dean était trop coincé dans des chasses dangereuses pour même avoir une minute pour penser à lui, qu'il obéissait à John et n'avait pas de temps pour Sam. Il ne lui manquait sûrement pas, et c'était triste.

Sam aurait voulu que Dean soit là, mais il ne voulait pas retourner dans cette vie de chasseur auquel il avait réussi à s'arracher.

Maintenant il avait une vie à lui, il allait sans doute demander Jess en mariage, il allait continuer ses études. Tant pis pour cet espèce de trou qu'il avait en lui, ce manque de ce frère qui l'avait élevé.

xxx

Les retrouvailles ne furent pas faciles du tout. Dean en voulait à Sam d'être parti, Sam en voulait à Dean d'être revenu pour le ramener dans une vie qu'il ne voulait plu (plutôt que de venir pour lui). Leur père avait disparu, et c'était à cause de ce même père qu'ils s'étaient retrouvés séparés. C'était à cause de ce même père, que maintenant ils se retrouvaient.

Sam devait dire non, laisser Dean se débrouiller, ne pas l'écouter. Mais c'était Dean, et Dean était là, Dean son frère. Il ne pouvait pas dire non. Il ne pouvait que aller avec lui, même juste pour une fois.

Dean aurait voulu ne pas avoir besoin de Sam, il aurait voulu pouvoir retrouver John tout seul, et peut-être bien qu'il aurait pu. Mais il était peut-être aussi égoïste, quelque chose chez lui était mauvais, et voulait à tout prix revoir son frère, voulait à tout prix qu'il soit avec lui. Dean venait tirer Sam de la vie sécuritaire qu'il lui souhaitait pour le mettre en danger, ce danger qu'il avait toujours voulu lui éviter. Par égoïsme, un foutu égoïsme. Parce qu'il voulait revoir Sam, il voulait que son frère soit là, à ses côtés. Parce qu'il ne savait pas comment faire sans lui alors que John n'était plus là pour donner les ordres. Si Dean avait possédé les bons mots et n'avaient pas tout enterrer au fond de lui, il lui aurait dit _« Sam, je t'aime frangin, tu es ma famille, merde viens avec moi »_. « Merde » c'était facile à dire. Pour le reste…

Dean et Sam s'étaient retrouvés. Pour le temps d'une chasse, un moment qui se devait éphémère, qui leur faisait prendre conscience à quel point tout les séparait, leurs caractères, leurs envies, leurs aspirations. Incapable de s'entendre sans se crier dessus, incapable de ne pas en vouloir à l'autre d'être là ou de ne pas l'être assez. Sam aurait voulu tirer Dean dans sa vie, Dean aurait voulu tirer Sam dans la sienne (parce que c'était ce que John voulait). Ils se déchiraient. Puis ils se disputèrent.

Et se réconcilièrent. Et se sauvèrent la vie, se parlèrent (ou du moins Sam parla et Dean comprit). Tout fut bien plus facile ensuite. Peu importe leurs différences, ils partageaient quelque chose de bien plus fort. Ils étaient liés, ils étaient frères. Ils avaient réussi à se retrouver, malgré l'absence, malgré l'éloignement, malgré toute cette merde qui les avait frappé toute leur vie. Ils se sentaient mieux maintenant.

Sam pouvait retourner dans sa vie, Dean dans la sienne, ils allaient s'appeler désormais, se donner des nouvelles l'un de l'autre, Dean viendrait voir Sam, et Sam savait qu'il finirait par aider Dean. Ils reviendraient se chercher, parce qu'ils savaient dans quel direction trouver l'autre. Ils avaient retrouvé le chemin.

Fin.

L'autatrice : et paf Jess meurt. Juste une petite rétrospective sur leur première longue séparation. J'espère que ça vous aura plu.


	6. Les premiers vols

**Titre :** Les premières fois

 **Autatrice :** lasurvolte (de pseudo) ou mari (mais vous pouvez m'appelez aussi Plectrude si ça vous dit ^^)

 **Disclaimer :** Supernatural appartient à ses créateurs.

 **Prompt :** Il ferait mieux d'arrêter ça tout de suite.

* * *

 **\- Les premiers vols -**

Dean n'avait pas le choix. Son père n'était pas revenu depuis deux semaines, et il n'avait clairement pas laissé assez de nourriture pour ses fils. Personne n'avait été assez généreux, et de manière générale les gens avaient tendance à poser trop de questions. Dean, en plus, était inquiet pour John. Et s'il lui était arrivé quelque chose ? Et s'il ne revoyait jamais son père ? Une boule se formait au creux de son ventre, si son père mourrait, qui lui dirait ce qu'il doit faire ? Comment est-ce qu'il saurait ce qui est bien et ce qui ne l'est pas ? Et si on venait l'emporter et qu'on le séparait de Sammy ?

Non. John était forcément vivant, car il était un super héros, le plus fort, et qu'aucun monstre au monde pourrait le tuer. Mais en attendant il ne revenait pas et Sam allait mourir de faim si Dean n'agissait pas. Lui aussi d'ailleurs, parce que son estomac le tiraillait, et réclamait de la nourriture. Dean ne savait pas combien de temps on pouvait vivre sans manger, mais il n'avait pas vraiment envie de le savoir. D'autant plus que Sam pleurait beaucoup, parce qu'il avait la dalle, parce qu'il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il n'avait rien à manger. Mince Sam était si petit que s'il ne mangeait pas bientôt, il allait sûrement être mort très vite. Alors Dean n'avait pas le choix.

Quelque part en lui, il savait que voler était mal, mais est-ce qu'il deviendrait aussi mauvais que les monstres que son père chassait s'il le faisait pour nourrir son petit frère ? Est-ce que c'était si grave si c'était pour ne pas mourir de faim ? Dean ne savait pas du tout répondre à cette question, mais s'il devait devenir mauvais, alors tant pis, il ne pouvait pas abandonner Sam.

Il laissa donc son frère dans la chambre du motel, celui-ci dormait pour la sieste et Dean ferma bien la porte à clé, espérant que ça irait. Il n'aimait pas laisser son frère seul comme ça, mais encore une fois quel autre choix avait-il ?

Dean laissa ses pas le diriger vers une petite superette, il était petit, il fit semblant d'être avec ses parents, en suivant un couple, pour qu'on le laisse tranquille. Il fallait qu'il prenne des petites choses à manger, des boites ne feraient pas l'affaire car il ne pourrait pas les cacher. Dean fit le tour, prit des petits paquets de gâteaux, qu'il glissa sous ses vêtements, il se servit dans les bonbons, s'en fourrant pleins les poches. Il trouva des barres de fromages qu'il planqua dans son pantalon, il prit également des longs morceaux de saucissons qu'il glissa dans ses manches. Voilà, il en avait prit autant qu'il pouvait, maintenant il fallait qu'il réussisse à sortir sans se faire attraper.

Ce fut plus facile qu'il ne l'aurait cru. Il était trop petit pour qu'on fasse attention à lui, il sortit du magasin sans que personne ne le regarde, et il était dans la rue sans que personne ne lui court après. Dean pressa quand même le pas, au cas où. Puis il était pressé de rentrer, inquiet d'avoir laissé son frère seul.

Sam dormait toujours, il ne s'était pas rendu compte de l'absence de son frère, et tant mieux. Peut-être que Dean pouvait laisser son frère quand il dormait, que rien ne pouvait arriver à ce moment là, il avait l'air de dormir tellement profondément, avec confiance, Dean pouvait bien le laisser un peu seul dans ces moments là. S'il avait des choses à faire, comme aller chercher de la nourriture, il pourrait le faire pendant que Sam dormait. Pas toujours, mais parfois. John n'en saurait rien, il n'était pas là pour vérifier, et son frère serait en sécurité s'il fermait bien la porte et les fenêtres.

Quand Sam se réveilla, Dean lui donna des bonbons. Sam était content, il aimait bien les bonbons.

\- C'est boooon Dean !

\- Oui c'est des bonbons !

Sam en tendit un à son frère :

\- Tiens.

\- Merci Sammy.

Dean mangea le bonbon, c'était sucré, délicieux, et puis il avait tellement faim que n'importe quoi lui aurait paru bon.

\- J'ai aussi du saucisson, tu aimes ça le saucisson Sammy ?

Sam hocha la tête et Dean lui en coupa des bouts. Sam lui en donna aussi. Dean mit aussi du fromage entre deux gâteaux pour faire comme un sandwich, et Sam aima ça. Il trouvait le goût marrant. Ce gosse avait des goûts étranges, mais au moins il pouvait manger.

Leur père rentra avant que Dean n'ait besoin de retourner voler, il ne sut pas que ses fils avaient manqué de nourriture. Dean ne put pas lui dire la vérité, il ne voulait pas que son père sache qu'il avait dû voler. Sam n'en parla pas puisque Dean lui avait ramené de la nourriture.

C'est comme ça que Dean apprit à voler.

Tant pis si c'était mal, c'était pour Sam. Il fallait bien le nourrir si John ne rentrait pas, s'il ne laissait pas assez de nourriture, assez d'argent. Dean savait le faire maintenant, ce n'était pas si dur, il mit même au point des techniques pour voler encore plus efficacement. Il se méfiait des gens, des caméras, emmenait un petit sac pour pouvoir cacher des choses dedans. Il se faisait petit, mignon, faisait semblant d'être accompagné. Dean savait profiter des ombres, des occasions, il se faisait invisible, et pouvait ramener de la nourriture pour lui et Sam. Bien sûr il allait voler quand il n'avait plus le choix, en dernier recours, quand John ne revenait pas alors que les placards étaient plus que vides. Sam ne lui disait jamais rien, même si Sam devait forcément se douter de quelque chose. Ou peut-être que Sam pensait qu'une fée ou un ange faisait apparaître toute cette nourriture, pour lui et son frère. Mais les fées et les anges n'existaient pas, parce que s'ils existaient, ça ferait longtemps qu'ils auraient aidé Dean et Sam, plutôt que de les laisser se démerder comme ça. Dean n'y croyait pas du tout, dans ce monde il n'y avait que des monstres. Des monstres qui privaient les enfants de leur mère, de leur père, et qui ne faisaient que du mal, des monstres dont il fallait se débarrasser pour pouvoir protéger ce monde.

Et puis une fois Dean se fit attraper. Un vigil plus méfiant que les autres avait surveillé ce gosse plutôt suspect. Dean était peut-être devenu trop sûr de lui, ça avait été sans doute trop facile, et il ne s'était plus montré assez méfiant. Le vigil était furieux qu'un gamin pense pouvoir voler ainsi impunément. Il se croyait tout puissant devant ce môme qui piquait des bonbons pour son propre plaisir personnel. Sans doute un de ces gamins que les parents n'engueulaient jamais, laissaient tout faire, une mauvaise graine. Il allait lui apprendre la vie à ce gosse. Le vigil était très loin de la réalité. Dean pour se protéger, joua un rôle. Pas moyen que ce type sache qu'il était seul avec son frère, pas moyen qu'il essaie d'agir sur leur vie.

\- Alors comme ça tu penses que tu peux voler impunément ?

\- Cause toujours papy !

Dean avait hâte de rentrer, Sam pouvait se réveiller d'un moment à l'autre.

\- Tu ferais mieux d'arrêter ça tout de suite !

Dean roula des yeux l'air totalement exaspéré.

\- Je pourrais contacter tes parents, leur dire ce que tu as fait, mais j'imagine qu'il s'en fiche !

\- T'as raison le vieux.

\- Alors c'est moi qui vais te punir, comme tu le mérites.

Dean serra les dents. Très fort. Plus fort encore pour ne pas crier quand le vigil lui retourna une baffe de son énorme main.

\- Les sales gosses comme toi faut les mater.

Dean retint ses larmes quand le vigil lui mit carrément un coup de poing. Merde ça faisait mal, mais tant pis, tant pis, tant pis. Ce qui comptait c'était qu'il puisse rentrer vite, rejoindre Sam. Si seulement il pouvait réussir à garder un peu de nourriture aussi. Pour son petit frère au moins. Il laissa le vigil le frapper encore, il aurait bien pu le mordre, lui rentrer dedans, mais il était sûr que ça ne ferait que retarder les choses. Alors tant pis. Qu'il frappe, tant pis pour la douleur, pour le reste. Le vigil finit par se calmer.

\- Tu as compris la leçon mon petit ?

Dean garda les yeux baissés et ne répondit pas. Le vigil le raccompagna jusqu'à la sortie, sans remarquer que Dean en avait profité pour remettre des tas de choses dans ses poches et son sac, quand le vigil avait eu le dos tourné quinze secondes.

Dean rentra en courant jusqu'à la chambre. Sam dormait toujours, heureusement. Dean alla se nettoyer le visage. Son nez saignait. Il ne pourrait pas enlever le bleu qu'il avait sur la joue, ni le cocard sur son œil, tant pis.

Dean avait compris quelque chose, les monstres ne sont pas forcément ceux que chassait son père. Il y avait des humains qui étaient méchants, horribles, qui faisaient du mal gratuitement, alors qu'ils n'étaient même pas des démons.

John lui demanda ce qui lui était arrivé, Dean mentit, c'était rien, il était bêtement tombé de son lit, s'était cogné à la poigné de porte. Son père ne chercha pas plus loin, il semblait simplement agacé que son fils ait l'air aussi idiot.

\- On n'a pas le temps pour ces bêtises Dean.

\- Oui sir.

xxx

Sam mangeait ce que Dean venait de lui rapporter.

\- Dean ?

\- Hmmm ?

\- C'est toi qui trouves toutes ces choses à manger.

Ce n'était pas une question. Dean se cabra, il ne voulait pas que son frère le déteste parce qu'il n'était qu'un foutu voleur.

\- Ouais.

\- Merci. Si tu veux, je peux t'aider à voler la prochaine fois.

\- Non. Ca ira. Laisse moi faire. C'est mon rôle.

Sam le regarda et finit par hocher la tête.

\- Mais si tu as besoin d'aide tu me demandes.

\- D'accord Sammy.

Sam lui sourit, et mangea ses pâtes au marshmallow.

xxx

Plus tard, Dean dût faire d'autres choses que voler pour nourrir Sammy. Des trucs qu'il préféra oublier, enterrer, ne jamais dévoiler. Jamais.

Fin.

L'autatrice : ouais la phrase de fin est un peu horrible, et le reste aussi d'ailleurs. Les pauvres loulous, je les laisse jamais tranquille.


End file.
